A Prefect's Right
by princess-katie
Summary: Oneshot. Anthony Goldstein tells Melanie Boot that he worries about people. Some more than others.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it is the property of the amazing JKR**

**Author's Note: Phew! 5th story in one day!**

A Prefect's Right

16 year old Melanie Boot left the library at nearing 10 0 clock on that particular Tuesday, in October of her 6th year of schooling.

She was sure to be back in the common room before curfew: she wasn't big on rule-breaking. Besides, if she didn't get back, her twin brother weould be worrying about her - Terry was too much, sometimes.

She flicked her dark brown hair out of her blue eyes as the portrait swung open, and she clambered through the portrait hole.

She spied her friends sitting in the usual spot by the fire.

Terry, Michael, Anthony and Lisa looked up at her as she sunk down onto the sofa beside Lisa - Turpin, he closest female friend.

Michael frowned at her,' It's not like you to be back so late,' he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes,' I know, but that Ancient Runes essay is a devil - it was taking ages! I wish I'd not bothered with the damned subject. '

Anthony leaned over from the armchair he was sitting in, and patted her knee,' Don't be daft, I bet it's just fine.'

' Will you proof-read it for me? ' she asked hopefully.

Anthony Goldstein was the only of her friends to have taken Ancient Runes, and he was widely regarded as being more intelligent than his other Ravenclaw counterparts.

Anthony checked his wristwatch and groaned,' I would, Mel, but Padma and I are on patrol tonight. '

There was immediate outrage from the others.

' But Anthony! ' protested Melanie,' what if my work's no good and I end up looking stupid? '

' Oh Mate! ' Terry moaned,' we were going to have that chess play off tonight! '

' You're never out on a Tuesday! ' Michael pointed out.

' Why'd you have to go and be a prefect anyway,' Lisa muttered.

Anthony stood up and gave his friends a rueful smile,' I know, I know, I'm sorry. Ron and Hermione asked us to swap with them - the Gryffindor's have quidditch practise today. '

As Anthony left, he passed Melanie and Lisa. His hand brushed against Melanie's back lightly as he passed, and she allowed herself a brief smile.

An hour later, Melanie and Lisa decided that they were going off to bed.

Melanie kissed Terry's cheek goodnight and smiled at Michael as she turned towards the dormitory, only to stop and set her hands on her hips.

' My cloak,' she muttered,' I've left it in the library. '

Terry rolled his eyes,' You're so scatty, Mel. '

Melanie sighed,' I'm going to get it back.'

' Can it not wait until morning? ' her brother asked with a frown.

' No,' she insisted,' by then some Slytherin skank will have stolen it - it's a _nice _one too! No, I'm going to fetch it, I won't be long, and I won't get caught. '

Without waiting to hear another protest, headstrong Melanie left the common room, ignoring the calls the eagle knocker on the door shouted after her.

After she had laughed, Michael scoffed, earning himself a look of questioning from both Terry and Lisa.

Michael said in answer to their glances,' Do you really believe that she's so bothered about her cloak? '

' Of course she is,' frowned Terry,' that's why she went, isn't it? '

Mihael laughed,' Terry, mate, you're a Ravenclaw, use that brain of yours, eh? You think she would have gone if Malfoy and Parkinson were on patrol? '

Lisa smirked,' Michael! Surely you're not trying to insinuate something about our dear Mel? '

Michael shrugged,' Just saying, she seems closer to Anthony than she used to be, don't you think Terry? '

Terry's eyes widened as he took a mment to think about it, before shrugging.

Whether or not his sister and Anthony had some sort of feelings for one another, he didn't know, but it was a possibility. And he wasn't too sure how he felt about that.

Melanie, meanwhile, had successfully managed to infiltrate the library and take back her beloved cloak, and was walking back to the common room, when she heard footsteps behind her.

She walked a little faster, and the footsteps seemed to speed up too.

In that one moment, she got the horrible sinking feeling in her stomach, that she had been caught, until she realised that had it been a teacher, they would most likely have shouted at her to stop.

Breathing quicker, Melanie pulled her wand from her pocket and whirled around on the spot, sticking her wand straight out.

Only to come face to face with a blonde haired, blue eyed, familiar friend.

' Is that how you treat all your friends? ' Anthony asked an amused smile tugging at his lips.

Melanie breathed a sigh of relief and tucked her wand away again,' Thank God it's you,' she said gratefully,' I thought someone was out to get me.'

' What are you doing? ' he demanded, actually sounding a little angry at her.

' Left my cloak in the library. So I went to get it. '

Anthony shook his head,' Honestly, Mel, you shouldn't be out here. You'll get yourself into trouble if one of the professors sees you. '

' But they haven't,' she shrugged.

He frowned,' You really should have more regard for yourself. I don't like the idea of you wandering around in the dark, alone. What if something happens to you? '

She shook her head,' I'm in school, Anthony, I'm quite clearly fine. '

Anthony, to her suprise, reached out and laid a hand on her upper arm, rubbing her am gently,' I know. I just worry sometimes. It's a prefect's right to worry about the people in his house. '

She riased her eyebrows,' Oh. So you worry about everyone do you? I know for a fact, if Terry or Michael had been out here, you'd have congratulated them on getting around without being caught. '

He brought his hand from her arm down to her waist, where his hand seemed to fit perfectly in the curve of her waist,' No,' he said, face deadly serious,' I worry about some more than others. '

' Who? ' she whispered, breath catching in her throat.

He took a step closer, his other hand coming to rest on the other side of her waist,' Those I care most about. Those I've counted amongst my best friends for 5 years. '

She smiled softly,' Who? ' she repeated, with more force this time.

' Those I think I might be in love with,' he said, bringing his lips down to meet hers and kissing her softly and gently. She smiled into the kiss and kissed back lightly.

When they broke apart, she raised her eyebrows,' Who? ' she whispered, one hand on his cheek, her thumb rubbing against his skin.

' You,' he replied, kissing her cheek.

' Mr Goldstein,' she said mock-sternly, leaning away teasingly,' do you have permission to do that? '

He smirked,' It's also a prefect's right to take charge. '


End file.
